User blog:Historyfan15/Gordon's Maintenance Run
It was the height of summer and the engines were feeling the strain of increased heat and the growing number of passengers and freight. However, there is a one train that allows engines to take a break from the excess work and focus on keeping the line in order. This is called the Maintenance Train. It consists of a workmen's coach, Judy and Jerome the Breakdown Cranes and a line of empty plank trucks, vans and flatbeds. It is up to the workmen to keep all the tracks in perfect condition and with the increase in passengers traveling up and down the mainline, the train became a top priority for the railway. Whilst some of the engines didn't mind having to do this type of work, Gordon couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. At the big station, the big blue engine voiced his indignation to anyone who would listen. Gordon: Maintenance runs. Pah! You'd never catch me doing such menial work. Leave those sorts of jobs to the tank engines and mixed-traffic lot. Henry: You know, you're in no position to talk like that. You've never even given the task of keeping the line in order. It's a very important job, I'll tell you that for a start. Gordon: It may be important, but no job is more important than pulling the Sudrian Express. That type of responsibility only goes to those worthy of such prestige and elegance as an engine like me, not that you would understand. Henry: Oh, really, Mr. High and Mighty? You never know. An engine of such "prestige and elegance" like yourself might have to some such "menial work" known as the maintenance train. Gordon: Ha! And just what makes you so sure of that? You're no psychic. What would you know? At that moment, the Fat Controller stepped out of his office, clutching a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. He looked up at the two big engines. TFC: Ah, just the engines I wanted to see. I will need an engine to be put on maintenance duties for tomorrow. He turned to look at Gordon. TFC: Gordon, you will be charge of taking the maintenance train down the mainline. Gordon was speechless! He hadn't been expecting Henry's prediction to be true. Gordon: Th-The maintenance train, sir?! Bu-But what about the express? TFC: Henry will be taking charge of the express while you're busy with the maintenance run. Besides, you've been getting off too easily with that job and I think it's high time you did your fair turn. And the Fat Controller left the two engines to get an iced bun from the station café. Gordon was fuming over the Fat Controller's decision. Henry found the situation to be quite entertaining. Henry: What was that about you saying "you're no psychic?" Well, I guess I am. And Henry puffed out of the station with his heavy goods train. Gordon followed on with the express, still sulking all the while. That night, a big storm swept across the Island of Sodor. Gordon found it hard to sleep with all the noise that was going outside. He felt no better the next morning as he puffed grumpily away to collect his train. His driver noticed his stony face. Driver: Cheer up, Gordon. It can't be all that bad. Gordon: Says you. This is just degrading. When Gordon arrived at the yards, the train was already ready and waiting for him. Judy: Oh, Jerome. There's Gordon! Jerome: Hello, Gordon! Ready to get a move-on? Gordon: (unenthusiastic) As ready as I'll ever be. Gordon puffed through Knapford Station just as Duck was arranging the coaches for James' next train. Duck: Hello, Gordon. Fancy seeing you doing "menial work." Gordon: Oh, shut up, Duck. Nobody asked you. To be fair to Gordon, the Maintenance Train certainly was a tedious job. He spent what seemed like ages standing on sidings whilst the men inspected the track or cleared away any debris. Judy: Hey, Gordon. Wanna play a game? Gordon: No. Judy: I spy with my little eye something that is...blue? Jerome: Blue, eh? Is it...that sign post? Judy: Nope, try again! Jerome: Is it...those flowers? Judy: Nooope. Jerome: Mmm, blue, blue, blue? Judy: I'll give you a hint, it's something that looks grumpy. Jerome: Oh! Is it Gordon? Judy: Correct! Hee-hee. Gordon: (groans) Other engines passing by gave him a cheerful whistle, though some couldn't resist teasing him. James: (smirking) Oi, you missed a spot. It was terrible on that last section. Gordon seethed with fury until it was time to go. His last spot was going through Henry's forest. Gordon knew he had to be careful in case any trees had fallen onto the line, but at this point, he was so glad that his job was almost over that he wasn't paying attention. Fireman: Look out! Gordon: (screeches on his brakes) (THUD!) Gordon: OW! What's happening?! Gordon came to a complete stop, causing Judy, Jerome and the rest of the trucks to bump into one another. Judy: Oh, I say, what happened, Gordon?! Jerome: Did we hit a tree or something?! Gordon: Actually, I just pushed one over to the side, but I'm afraid the lines next to us are covered with fallen trees. Gordon was right, the lines to his right were covered trees blown down from the storm and the express would have to pass through this area. Soon, Judy, Jerome and the workmen were hard at work clearing the line from debris. Meanwhile, Gordon just sat there, waiting for them to finish. As he waited, he could hear the birds chirping and animals rushing through the trees and bushes. He didn't want to say it out loud, but... Gordon: You know, I've never realized how beautiful the forest is. I can see why Henry likes to come here so much. It's just so...peaceful and serene. As soon as the final trees had been loaded onto Gordon's flatbeds, he headed over the timber mill where they could be made useful there. It was very late by the time he had finished his run. As he headed to the yards to drop off his train, he looked at how all the tracks were now in tip-top shape and it was all thanks to him. When he arrived back at the sheds, he saw Henry waiting for him. Henry: Well, Gordon? How was it doing "menial work" for a change? Gordon shot a smirk at him. Gordon: Well, it has its uses and I did get to spend a nice while in the forest. I can see how important this train is now. It serves a great purpose to the railway. A train we all couldn't be without. And although Gordon was glad to be back on express duties the next day, from that day forward, he never spoke vulgarly about maintenance trains ever again. Category:Blog posts